


For You, Sir

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [6]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alex is a Sap, Gifts, M/M, Mementos, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Poetry, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, The Language of Flowers, short and sweet, soft Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 10: GiftsJust some of the gifts Alex has given Greg.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	For You, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'gifts', for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)
> 
> FYI: Will catch up with Dec 9's Greg/Ed bed-sharing fic tomorrow; tonight, I have other things to do. <3 But here, have a poem I finished today. <3

1\.   
An origami swan on  
his dressing room table,  
made of dark red paper,  
with flecks of gold,  
a simple, 'I love you,  
you did great tonight,'  
that he'd kept by  
his bed ever since.

2\.   
An old postcard, faded,  
with a kestrel, flying,  
sent in an envelope  
smelling faintly of the sea,  
'I saw this and thought of you,'   
said the letter inside,  
written on soft pink paper  
bordered with elephants.

3\.   
A birthday card,  
sent two weeks early,  
hand-delivered,  
and clearly hand-made,  
with a bird on the front,  
and a sweet little note,  
'Have a wonderful day,'   
in that spidery scrawl.

4.  
"I'm coming over",   
was his instant reply,  
he didn't do emotions,  
just rock-solid presence,  
giving him strength when  
he thought he had none,  
unwilling to let him go  
through this alone.

5\.   
A dark red potted carnation,  
fuzzy and soft like him,  
that always made him smile,  
that he greeted every morning,  
and read the note it still bore,  
'So I'm with you every day,'  
to which he replied,  
"yes, yes, you are, boy."


End file.
